


A Daring Rescue

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Children, Cute Kids, February Ficlet Challenge, Friendship, Games, Gen, Imagination, Pirates, Pre-Canon, Siblings, also starring Tycho's other unnamed sister who I have taken it upon myself to name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The three Celchus whip their heads around as Nyiestra comes swinging out of the treehouse on the attached rope, brandishing a foam sword. She lands on the deck, stumbling only a little (and honestly, she's lucky her mom and dad didn't see that stunt), and immediately brandishes her sword at Cara. “Release my first mate or else!”





	A Daring Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge day twenty-six prompt "pirates."

“You're my hostage now!” Mia crows, poking the blaster-shaped stick into Tycho's back as she leads him toward the side of the yard designated as her and Cara's pirate ship. “Get the booty!” she instructs her sister.

Nyiestra has already shimmied up into the treehouse and is glaring down at the sisters as they ransack her sinking “ship.” “Just wait until next time!” she yells down to them. “I'm coming back for the rest of my crew!” She catches Tycho's eye and waves as she sticks her arms out the treehouse window and begins to row.

Tycho sits on the rock Mia indicates as the brig as Cara comes back with the little box of gold-painted stone “coins” their mother had provided. “Look!” she says gleefully, opening it and shoving it toward her twin.

“Row now, count the booty later!” Mia instructs, dropping the box beside the makeshift ship's wheel they'd erected earlier. “Full-speed ahead!”

Cara takes over guarding Tycho as Mia sails them toward their imaginary hideout.

“Not so fast, pirate scum!”

The three Celchus whip their heads around as Nyiestra comes swinging out of the treehouse on the attached rope, brandishing a foam sword. She lands on the deck, stumbling only a little (and honestly, she's lucky her mom and dad didn't see that stunt), and immediately brandishes her sword at Cara. “Release my first mate or else!”

Cara makes a dismissive noise. “I have a blaster, and you have a sword. What're you gonna do?” She points the stick at Nyiestra.

“Actually, it's a lightsaber!” Nyiestra adjusts her grip, holding the sword in front of her defensively.

“Hey!” Mia calls from the wheel. “That's not fair – you never said earlier!”

“Yeah!” Cara agrees.

While they're turned away arguing, Tycho jumps up and runs to the tree house's ladder, quickly scaling it. He feels Nyiestra's eyes on him the whole time, making sure he gets away safe. As soon as he disappears over the lip, her voice rings out.

“Never mind, gotta go, bye!” She dashes across the lawn and sprints up to join him.

“Hey!” the twins cry together when they realize what's happened. Two stick blasters turn on the escaping girl, shouts of _pew, pew_ chasing her up the tree.

When Nyiestra comes within arms reach, Tycho tugs her the rest of the way up onto the platform, and she grins at him breathlessly. “Saved you,” she declares, preening.

“I would've died for sure,” he says solemnly. “Thanks.”

Nyiestra turns back to peer over the lip at the other girls. “Now we just have to figure out how to get our treasure back.”


End file.
